We have just started the lab (June 2017). For complicated diseases, such as cancer, many of our excessive efforts to treat patients end in non-responding or relapsing patients, due to the complex dynamic behavior of such quickly evolving and adapting tumors. Integrated computational approach should be applied, including using complex and adaptive dynamical systems theories to describe the nonlinear biological phenomena involved. We will primarily be challenged with the integration of complex systems on different levels: cellular, cell population and whole body, with different data types describing: imaging, genotype, phenotype, drug response, patient response, etc.